Cousin Jon/Transcript
Panda: Hmm ch-ch-cho dae chodaehae j-j-juesho jueshyu-sa Chodaehae jusyeoseo gamsahamnida. Cho-dae-rare Cho-dae-ru Chodaehae jusyeoseo gamsahamnida! Hold up, did everybody remember to bring something? Cho-dae-oh Ice Bear brought six-pack of "Le Coy" sparkling water - grapefruit flavor. - Huh? Wait, I brought "Le Coy", too! Uh-oh, I also brought "Le Coy". It's so good. But maybe we should've coordinated. Ice Bear definitely chose "Le Coy" first. - What?! I chose "Le Coy" way before you two! - Ice Bear is correct. Correct Bear. Like six months ago! You guys totally copied me! Do not contradict Ice Bear. Ice Bear always correct. - Ice Bear very careful. - Okay, okay, okay, stop! Come on, guys, no more fighting. We're family. Let's hug it out. You, too, Panda. - Growls Fine. - Uh, what are you guys doing? Ha, everybody's already here. Come in! Yo, yo, yo, Chlo! Whoa! Whoa! So many shoes! Guys, there's a wall of shoes up here careful. Oh, yeah. We're one of those no-shoes-in-the-house homes. - Here, let me move some of these. - Thanks, Chloe. Grunts Sure. Come on, guys! Chodaehae jusyeoseo gamsahamnida. Cheonman-eyo. Um chodaehae jusyeoseo gamnaesa Aah! Right this way. - And, oh, I'll take these. - Oh, thanks! Thank you. Whoa. Mm-hmm. Whoa, this place is packed. talking, children laughing Uh, I hope someone speaks English here. Okay, guys! Welcome to the Park Family Reunion! Let me tell ya how we celebrate. First, we eat a lot of food. There's my grandma's jeon bulgogi, japchae. It's so good! And everyone tells super-fun stories. And later, we'll play a huge game of volleyball. It's, uh, pretty competitive. Let's say hi to my grandma first. Halmeoni, the bears are here! One, two, three All: Annyeonghaseyo. Oh, eoseowayo. Korean Hey, everyone! Meet my bear friends. All: Annyeonghaseyo. - Hi. - Hello, bears. Mom, Dad, the bears are here. - Hello, bears! - Hi, make yourself at home! Whoa, your family is really nice, Chloe. Yeah. Oh, but there's one person you gotta be careful around. - My cousin Jon. - Jon? Jon Wait, isn't he the short guy with the thick eyebrows? Oh, yeah! We met him before. - Wait, he seemed chill. - No, no, no! Cousin Jon is not chill! He's always pulling pranks on me, and he never gets caught. Everyone thinks he's a perfect, little angel, but he's not! Come on, Chloe. He can't be that bad. - He's family. - Shh-shh, here he comes. Slurping Ahh! Hey, guys. Glad ya made it. Y'all ready for some fun today? - Don't you try anything, Jon! - Wh-Wh-Who, me?! But I would never do anything to my favorite cousin. Slurps Laughs Okay, I see it now. That's an evil laugh. He's gonna pull something. I just know it. Chloe, don't worry! As long as you got us, we'll have fun. We can keep ya safe from whatever he's cookin'. Yeah, we can handle him. He's just a kid. Or wait, is he an adult? I can't tell. Ice Bear will be there for you. - Thanks, guys. - Now, let's party with the Parks! Whoo! Chuckles Laughter So, how did you bears meet Chloe? - Oh, we did a college paper together. - We're not actually in college. We're just kind of around the college and chuckles you know, we're Ice Bear doesn't need a formal education. blaring What? Ugh, Jon changed my ringtone! What the heck? Jon: Oh, hey, Chloe. Just wanted to know how you're doin'. - Is everything okay? - Ugh, Jon! N-Next time you mess with my phone, I'm gonna I'm gonna Growls Chloe Korean He just likes you. - Ugh! How do I change my ringtone back? - Oh, let me show you. blaring What the? What the? Wait a minute, how did he even get my number? Ugh, this ringtone's the worst! evilly, slurps This is gonna be a long day. Chloe: Ta-da! Whoa-ho-ho-oh! Oh, this looks delicious! Please, help yourself. - Mmm. - Do you like it, Grizz? - Grizz? - Wha? Hey, Grizz, you good? Aah! Aah! Aah! Water! - Ah, my mouth is burning! Fire mouth! Aah! - Hmm. It's so weird. - Fire mouth! Aah! - I smell Gochujang here. This Gochujang to be exact! I'll Gochujang you, Jon. - 'Scuse me. noise - Whoa, man, that sounded serious. Maybe you should see a doctor. Laughter But But it wasn't Hey, wait, look! A whoopee cushion! Laughter Whoa! I got it, I got it, I got it! Here you go. Music Laughter Oh, yeah, these Asian pears are really fresh. We just got them from Korean Laughter Aah! No! Those are private! Wah Oh. Aww Aah! Aah! Run, run, run, run, run! Wee-oh! groan laughing Guys, what's going on? Chloe, your cousin Jon's hit us with a million pranks today. I just know another one is coming. - I just know it! - No one is safe. - Not even Ice Bear. - Would you like some Asian pears? - No! - N-No, thank you. - O-Oh, okay. - Where is Jon? He could be pranking any moment now. We need to do something. No, no, the safest thing is to just accept - that this is our life now. - Nonsense, bro. We gotta stick up for ourselves and for Chloe. Ice Bear senses prank straight ahead. Grizz: Hmm. Somethin' sketchy's going on. Wait, what's he doing next to Grandma? Chloe, Grandma's cane. gasp An air horn! gasps No! Music Got it! Halmeoni! What were you guys thinking? You could've hurt her frail, little Grandma legs, man! - She could've fallen. - Yeah, that was very dangerous. - Whoa. Uh - But But I-I No, no, no! We weren't trying to hurt her! Y-Yeah, i-it was her cane. Th-This air horn was on it. horn blares Yeah, we were trying to protect her from it. Korean Sighs Halmeoni Korean - Sighs I'm sorry. - Sighs Sorry. Korean Mm-hmm, good job, Chloe. I hope you've learned a valuable lesson. Come on, Grandma. Let's get you to safety. Music All of that was planned?! - Evil. Evil! - Ice Bear wants revenge. Ugh, he's like some kind of jerk genius. Growls He gets away with it every time! I gotta stop him! But how? Wait! Ha! I think I have an idea. Guys, bring it in. Come on. - Yo, let's beat him at his own game. - What do you mean? It's time we prank Cousin Jon with the ultimate prank. Ice Bear is ready. Oh, let's prank him so hard, he never pranks again. Ultimate prank? All: Ultimate prank! Music All right, I'm just gonna come out and say it this is an awesome plan. chirping Done. - Chloe! Ready? - Ohh, okay. And the final touch. laughs evilly Gasps It's Jon. Hide! panting opens Whistling Music Huh? Hmm? gulp Hmm? Whoa! Aah! Aah! Whoa! Grunting Aah! Oh! - Laughter Yes! - Whoa! Aah! Music horn blares Oh! Aah! Aah! Laughter Nice! Panting Music Gasps What? Grunting - No! - No, no, no! Jon, are you okay? Oh, no, look at what we've done! We're monsters! Why did I suggest an ultimate prank? We should've just done a medium prank. Ice Bear feels new emotion regret. Jon! J W-Wake up, Jon. I I I just wanted the pranks to stop, but I didn't want this. Even though your pranks are annoying, I-I love you, Jon. You're my cousin. You're family. Music Jon: Slurps Gasps gasp Psych! Laughs I'm not dead. I'm fine. I just wanted to test you guys a little bit. - He's not dead! Yay! Jon's alive! - Phew. Oh, thank goodness. - Are you really okay, Jon? - Chuckles It's fine, Chloe. And you know what? I'll cool it on the pranks for today, yeah? Not because you're my cousin or anything, but because that was the best prank I've ever seen! - Whoa, really? - I could never top that! You finally put that prodigy brain to good use. Heh. Thanks. Awwww, hey, look, you guys have bonded. All right, cherry on top. Let's hug it out. You know, there is one more prank I wanted to do today. Ya wanna join forces, Chloe? - With me? Really? - Yeah. You and me, cousin. Gasps What do you have in mind? conversations noise Laughter Slurps Laughs Maybe them teaming up is not a good thing. giggle - Done! - Done! Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts